Superhero Rewind
Superhero Rewind is a film and television review web-series, created by Captain Logan, that premiered on August 31, 2009 with the Review (Rewind) of Superman: Doomsday (here). The series' format is mainly a theme and story analysis, focusing on superhero and comic book properties, often released at least two years after the release of the property. It features reviews for Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy, Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy, Phase 1 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the X-Men franchise up until First Class, and many others. Over the years, the length of the reviews has increased dramatically, from a 7-minute-long initial rewind (Superman: Doomsday) to over an hour (The Dark Knight Rises, Man of Steel, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, etc.). List of Superhero Rewinds: Reviews: Superman Doomsday (2009) X-Men (2000) Batman (1989) Daredevil (2003) Daredevil - Director's Cut (2003) Batman Returns (1992) X2: X-Men United (2003) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Superman (1978) Hellboy (2004) Spider-Man (2002) Batman Forever (1995) X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (200 ) Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) Iron Man (2008) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze (1991) Superman 2 (1980) Superman 2 - Donner Cut (2006) The Shadow (1994) Elektra (2005) Ultimate Avengers (2006) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 (1993) Catwoman (2004) Superman 3 (1983) Batman and Robin (1997) Unbreakable (2003) Blade (1999) Hulk (2003) Spider-Man 2 (2004) Superman the Musical (1975) Fantastic Four (2005) Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1991) Hellboy 2 (2008) Punisher (1989) Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) Turbo - A Power Rangers Movie (1997) Batman Begins (2005) Darkman (1990) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) TMNT (2007) Spider-Man 3 (2007) The Incredibles (2004) Superman Returns (2006) Wonder Woman (2009) The Rocketeer (1991) The Phantom (1996) Dick Tracy (1990) Mask of Zorro (1998) Punisher (2004) Sky High (2005) Batman (1966) X-Men: Origins Wolverine (2009) Mystery Men (1999) Captain America (1990) The Mask (1994) Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog (2008) The Crow (1994) Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) Buffy: The Vampire Slayer (1992) Supergirl (1980) Ultimate Avengers 2 (2006) Watchmen (2009) Swamp Thing (1982) Batman: Sub Zero (1998) Blade Trinity (2004) Ghost Rider (2007) Turtles Forever (2009) Punisher: War Zone (2008) Superhero Movie (2008) Incredible Hulk (2008) My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006) Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) Blade 2 (2002) The Spirit (2008) The Dark Knight (2008) Sin City (2005) Defendor (2009) Judge Dredd (1995) Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) Danger Diabolik (1968) Fantastic Four (1994) Super Mario Bros (1993) The Batman VS Dracula (2005) The Return of Captain Invincible (1983) Hancock (2008) Hulk VS (2008) Iron Man 2 (2010) Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) X-Men: First Class (2011) Underdog (2007) Batman: Arkham City (2011) Thor (2011) Punisher: Dirty Laundry (2012) Casey Jones (2012) Robocop (1987) Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) Superman Doomsday Revisited (2009) Batman: City of Scars (2011) Condorman (1981) Marvel's the Avengers (2012) Green Lantern (2011) Masters of the Universe (1987) Superman/Batman Apocalypse (2010) Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant (1997) Constantine (2005) Chronicle (2011) Howard the Duck (1986) The Dark Knight Rises (2012) Man of Steel (2013) Batman/Superman: World's Finest (1997) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) Top 10 lists: Top Ten of the Decade (up until 2010) Top 10 Powerpuff Girls Episodes Top 8 Episodes of the Tick Top 10 Batman: The Animated Series Top 10 Batman Beyond Episodes Top 10 Batman (1966) Episodes